Crossfire, Chapter 11
Chapter 11 Connie fell into a deep sleep that night, in which she had many strange dreams about falling through a black pit of despair and total fear. She searched the darkness for Lance, she desperately called out his name, but she continued to fall, weaponless, helpless, just her in the dark, falling. Connie woke up in a pool of sweat, just before she hit the bottom pit, lined with daggerlike spikes. She cried out, startling Lance, as he was sleeping next to her. He looked up, protectively, and then looked at his mistress and cocked his head, his sapphire blue eyes piercing her own with confusion. Connie sat up, wiping sweat from her brow. "God, that was weird...I wish that at least SOME of my dreams made sense..." Lance stretched and yawned, revealing all his wolfy yellow teeth, and then turned around three times in the corner before plopping back down with an aggravated huff. Clearly, he was not one for mornings. Connie decided to forget the dream for the moment, and instead she felt that she needed to confront Reaver for what had happened in the tavern last night. After getting dressed, she headed down the stairs and out into the Bloodstone streets. Connie walked briskly up the path to Reaver's mansion, the cobblestone clicked and clacked under her black boots. Villagers where coming out into the day, some drunk, others with regretful looks on their faces probably following some accidental one night stand. Connie walked past them all, never looking back once, and Lance followed her every step of the way. She was never to leave him alone again following her kidnapping. As the two approached the gate to Reaver's mansion, Connie felt the same butterflies starting to creep and crawl inside her. After Reaver had kissed her, she had been forced face to face with her true feelings for the Hero of Skill, and it had made her both eager and uneasy. Connie decided that she would at the very least need to speak to him about the other day, and apologize, if necessary for her cold attitude as well. It was going to be tough. Confetti and wine bottles still lay littered around in his front yard, remnants of the party last week. The party with the fireworks that had set her house ablaze. Connie had never cared for Reaver, and he in turn had never seen her as more than a rookie hero with a cute butt. But there was no denying that the two had become closer after the fire incident. Connie approached the mansion and knocked on the door. A small girl, roughly 14 answered the door. She had dark grey eyes and olive skin with black hair. "May I help you m'lady? Oh! Connie, hi!" She smiled, remembering Connie, though Connie had never met her personally. "Yes that's me. I'm here to see the master of the house, is he available?" The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry but Master Reaver is still asleep. May I take a message?" Connie smirked at that, remembering how Reaver was less of a morning person than Lance. "No thanks, I'll come back later. Do you know when he will be up?" The girl shrugged. "I dunno." Connie thanked her and turned to leave. But just as Connie had started away from the door, Reaver's voice echoed through the mansion. "I told you, two lumps in my morning tea! By God! Is it really that hard for you?! Its bloody tea for heavens sake!" A gunshot and a thud later, the young girl looked at Connie and smiled shyly. Connie looked into the mansion. "I take it he's up now?" "Yep, you remember don't you? Please, come in." Connie looked down at Lance. "Stay here ok boy? I'll be right back." She patted his warm fluffy head and then entered the mansion, following the girl up the stairs and past the lifeless body of another maid. She winced at the gunshot to the head, and the blood gushing out of her eye socket. "Here we are." The girl motioned Connie to the door. She looked at the knob and then back to the young maid. "Um, is he even dressed yet?" Connie asked. The girl just blushed. "Gosh, I hope not! I'd love to get a peek at that..." Connie smiled and shook her head, then she heard the scuffling of feet from inside the room. That was replaced by the sound of boots trodding on the oak floorboards. Without warning, the door swung open, and Reaver, once again, stepped unbeknownst right into Connie. He jumped back surprised but collected himself quickly. He looked at her and smirked. "Well hello Connie. How are you today my dear? What brings the beautiful heroine to my grand mansion?" Connie frowned. "I forgot to wish you a happy birthday." She said sarcastically. Reaver smiled and then chuckled. "Why thank you my dear. Better late than never I suppose. Are you here to give me a belated birthday gift, hmmmm?" Connie glared at him. "Really? You honestly think that's why I'm here Reaver?" The pirate grinned. "Alright then dear, why are you here? I suppose you wanted to tell me off again, like you did yesterday?" Connie felt her stomach ache. "I'm sorry for that. I don't know what I said those things for. Can you forgive me?" Connie asked sincerely. She looked him straight in the eyes as she apologized, they were burning wild with lust. "Aww, so you DO have feelings for me. See? I told you so." He cooed in a playful baby-talk voice, similar to the one people use to talk to their pets. " I still think I'd rather not act on them, feelings can often be misleading. But it would be nice to spend some time together, if you still want to. As friends." Reaver smiled. He was a bit taken aback as well. He hadn't had any friends since he gained his immortality, save Claude. But what was even stranger, was the fact that no woman had ever wanted more that sex out of him. He was disappointed that Connie was still fighting her feelings, but he had known from the start that it was going to be an up-hill battle with that girl when it came to a relationship. As much as he wanted her right then and there, he was convinced that friendship would have to be a reasonable starting point. "Of course I would." He replied, his voice had a strange mix of flattery and aggravation. "Would you like to go sailing with me this afternoon?" Reaver continued. Connie looked up, intrigued. She had never been sailing before. Her only experience at sea had been unpleasant. It was when she had been sent to the Tattered Spire for ten grueling years, and then once again during her escape after she had rescued a fellow hero, named Garth. "Sure, I'd be delighted to come sailing with you." She replied but then remembered something. "Well, actually, wouldn't that be a bit excessive? I mean, last time you were away, you were gone a year." Reaver laughed. "It's just for the afternoon, just a quick jaunt around Bloodstone, we'll be back before nightfall." Reaver explained."I don't go on a voyage every time I set sail my sweet. Sometimes, just a day at sea is quite pleasant. But I shall say this: if you ever care to join me on a trip in the future, you haven't been adventuring until you've done it at sea." Reaver winked. Connie was unsure if he had meant adventuring or making love when he said the words 'done it'. She decided not to ask. There was a short pause as the two heroes looked at each other, each as shocked and excited about the new feelings that they were having for the other, and each equally unwilling to admit it. Reaver finally broke the silence. "Connie. I'm just about to have breakfast, won't you join me? I would love to continue this conversation with you." For the first time, Connie and Reaver smiled at the same time. "I'd like that." She declared. Reaver held out his hand to her. Connie paused, and then shyly took Reaver's outstretched hand. He felt a small tingle in his heart as her soft palm graced his flesh. "Well, then lets be on our way." He replied, and he led her downstairs. The morning was getting warmer as Reaver and Connie set sail. It was early spring in Albion, and the sun's warmth was a welcome treat to the cold nip that still hung in the air. The sharp jutted cliffs along the shoreline were still covered in a thin layer of ice and salt, and from a distance, Connie could even see that some of the houses still had ice on their roofs as well. The air was even chillier out in the open ocean, and Connie felt especially cold in her light strapless dress. She shivered and held her shoulders tightly. The sea was clear and calm, save for a few seagulls diving and rising about fifty yards away. Connie watched them, completely enthralled by the life of the sea, and the sheer freedom she felt aboard the ship as it went further and further out to sea. It had come as no surprise to her that Reaver had christened his new ship, The Reaver II, a replacement for the ship the giant shard had destroyed during the legendary battle that had ensued last year. Reaver stood behind her, breathing in a mixture of salty tang, and the sweet scent of lilies that always wafted from Connie's long hair. He saw her shiver and draped his long crimson cape around her unsuspecting shoulders. "Here, you'll catch cold if you don't dress properly out here sweet darling." He crooned. Connie looked over her shoulder at him, grateful for the warmth. "Thank you. I guess I came a bit underdressed." She admitted, and then turned her sights back to the endless world of blue. "I've never been sailing like this." "Amazing, isn't it?" He purred into her ear. Connie jumped before turning to look at him. "Yes, its extraordinary." Reaver leaned in closer, taking in another whiff of her floral aroma. He fought the urge to wrap his long arms around her waist. This was the first time that she had allowed him to get this close to her willingly. He didn't want to press his luck. And while his mind kept screaming at him that the poor dear was weaponless and they were completely alone, to just go ahead and take her, Reaver just couldn't fight the strange tender feelings that had started over a week ago, and continued without cease. Connie continued to look out at the expanse of deep blue all around her. Instinctively, she looked off towards the foreboding Spire, like she had done so many times for so many years. With Theresa there now, at least Connie could rest easy knowing that its power would never be conjured up for misuse again, but the tall black structure jutting up out of the sea in the distance was still as unsettling as ever. Reaver followed the direction of her stare and eyed the Spire himself. "I'll bet your glad that you never have to go back there again." He commented. Connie continued to look at the Spire, lost in thought. "Yes." Was all she could answer him with. Reaver smirked. "Was it really as bad in there as people said? I mean, I went there myself, but it was after the phase with all the dark rituals and kinky torture, and giant pointy rocks." She turned and locked eyes with him. "It was worse. Seeing it or experiencing it is one thing. But to actually be a part of it, to be a Spire Guard. That's something else." Connie shuddered. Reaver listened intently. "Ohhh, sounds positively delicious! My little Connie, dressed to the nines in the brutish ensemble of a Spire Guard, I bet you turned a few heads." "Your missing the point! People died in there! They were starved, beaten, and worse. And I-"Connie's face grew dark. Reaver leaned in, curious. "You what my dear?" He asked. Connie turned away. "There were times in which I was the one to do those things..." She replied ashamed. "So you do possess a darkness to your heart somewhere, deep down underneath all the pretty benevolent flowers and rainbows." "It wasnt' like that! I refused all that I could. I had every ounce of energy sapped out of me defying my orders and letting as many people live as I could! But then..." She couldn't bring herself to continue. "Then what?" Reaver pressed her. Connie sighed hard. "The Commandant. He was getting tired of me. Lucian had developed this newer collar, for guards who were defiant and too strong to control with a basic collar. I was among the first guinea pigs to be fitted with it. It took control of your body, and forced you to obey, no matter how hard you fought. The Commandant told me, on my first day of wearing it, that those who won't obey can be made to. He was right..." Connie hid her face in her hands, the memory of all the horrific acts that the Commandant had forced her to do since that day, too much for her. Reaver put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was then, with her head turned, and her neck exposed, that he noticed the darkened marks on her neck. He had never noticed them before. "You tried to defy him, even after the new collar was put on, didn't you Connie?" Reaver stated. Connie nodded through tears. "Yes." Reaver turned her towards him, and with his free hand, he brought her face up from her hands. Tears were streaming down still, to his dismay. Reaver smiled at her. "Now now Connie. This is supposed to be a nice day, its our first outing together and your first time on a leisurely cruise. Please, don't cry my dear." Connie smiled as he wiped away her tears with his fingers. "Thank you, Reaver." She finally managed. "Anyway, the day has just begun, and I have a lot to talk to you about. Did you ever start reading the book I loaned you?" Reaver asked her. "A little bit. I'm on chapter two." Connie replied, wiping the rest of her tears away, and glad that Reaver had changed the subject. "Only chapter two? I'm on chapter five." He teased. "But its your book, you've had much longer to read it!" Connie huffed annoyed. Reaver laughed loudly. "I started over the day I loaned you the other copy. I thought if we read it together, we'd have something to talk about, since we're getting to know each other and all." "Your a faster reader that I am. So what?" Reaver still loved it when he managed to annoy her like this. "You know, you really are cute when your mad Connie." His compliment came as a surprise to Connie, catching her off guard. Her face grew red again. Reaver put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Do not fret. I shall simply have to read a tad slower until you catch up." Connie grinned at him, then she turned her head at the sound of splashing, squeaking chortles of laughter. She looked over the rail of the ship to see two silver-grey dolphins looking up at her, their sparkling intelligent eyes seemed to be as intrigued by her as she was by them. Connie continued to watch the strange beasts, the likes of which she had never seen before. The streamlined mammals with their smooth flesh and humanlike laugher made her curiosity for the rest of the mysterious sea continue to expand. Reaver walked up beside her and gave the dolphins little more than a quick glance, he was very used to seeing the common sea clowns from his many previous voyages. He watched Connie, how she was transfixed upon them. Such a strange innocence this girl possessed. She was a brave heroine, a well-travelled adventurer, and a strong adversary to any foe she faced. Yet a childlike newness shined forth from her face as she watched the two sea creatures jumping and clicking in and out of the waves. "Is this your first time seeing dolphins then?" He finally spoke. Connie nodded. "Yes. I wasn't aware that such creatures existed. I thought only sea monsters, fish, and krakens lived out in the ocean." "There are plenty of animals here. Even more than back on land. The sea is more vast and beautiful than any other place on earth." Reaver spoke, a deep passion seasoning his words. Connie turned her head momentarily to him. He seemed lost in thought. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, the sea breeze carelessly tassling his chestnut locks. Her awe was broken as Reaver started to laugh. "Look at that! I've never seen them do that before." He pointed to the dolphins. One of them was swimming around the other, squealing and chattering with delight. The other seemed to be growing annoyed, as it took several nips at its playful friend. "That's like the way you treat me, Connie. You try so hard to keep me away, and all that I want to do is play." He chuckled, giving her a nudge. Connie watched as the dolphins glanced at her and Reaver one last time before disappearing below the choppy surf. "That was amazing." She commented. She rested her elbows on the smoothly polished wood of the rail. Reaver continued to watch her just as intently as she had been watching the dolphins. What is amazing, is that I actually got you to come with me at all my sweet Connie. He thought. "So, how are you enjoying the book so far my dear?" Reaver changed the subject. "Oh, its alright I suppose. I'm not really far in enough to give you a clear answer in that regard." "So, your not all that interested I take it." Reaver smirked. "I'm not really much of a reader. I'm usually too busy to do leisurely things like that." Connie replied defensively. "Oh, I see. That's why your such a tense girl. No boyfriend, not social life. Its all work work work with you isn't it?" Connie gave him a hard scowl. "No, that's not true." "Then tell me, friend." Reaver started sarcastically, "What DO you do for fun?" Connie thought about it a moment before replying. She looked over to where her furry companion Lance was sleeping sprawled out on the sunny deck. "Well, sometimes I play fetch with Lance." She replied. Reaver looked disgusted. " I will never understand the so-called "companionship" you get from being with that mutt." "Actually, spending time with a pet can be both very fun and very comforting Reaver." "I'm sure. Still, you'll never see me with one of those things." Reaver added. "But, you should have other interests surely." Connie sat down on a keg of ale. "Not really. I already told you, I don't have the time for fun." Reaver gently clasped her hand. "May I?" He asked. Connie gave him an unsure look. "What are you doing?" "I want to show you something that is fun. Would you dance with me?" Connie was a bit taken aback by his forwardness. "We're on a ship in the middle of the ocean. It seems hardly appropriate." "Ah, but you see? Sometimes the inappropriate acts can be the most fun!" He locked his green eyes deep within hers. "What do you say Connie? Just a quick twirl?" Connie reluctantly nodded. "Alright. But just this once." She sighed. As she stood, Reaver placed his other arm around her slender waist and she wrapped her arm around his back. Reaver began to step in and out, then left and right. Connie wasn't a very experienced dancer, she had only rarely danced with her gypsy friends at festivals back at Bower Lake, and that was a long time ago. Reaver sensed her uneasiness. He stopped her. "Try to relax a bit dear. This isn't a life or death situation after all. We're trying to have fun!" "It's just that I'm not really that good at dancing." She replied meekly. Reaver smiled. "Just follow my lead. If you try to copy my steps, you'll do just fine." He explained. Their dance began again, and Connie did as she had been instructed, but she was so nervous that she was still quite clumsy. Suddenly, she out stepped and tripped over Reaver's boot. As she fell forward, she felt strong arms catch her. Connie looked up into the eyes of the pirate. "Are you alright darling girl?" Reaver asked as he assisted her to her feet. Connie sat back down upon the barrel. "Yeah, like I said, I'm not very good." She huffed, her pride hurt. "That's alright, I'll teach you Connie." Reaver offered. "You don't have to, I really have no interest in learning." "Here, try it just one more time." He took her hand and pulled her back to her feet. "Reaver, I-" He pressed his finger to her lips. "Shhhh. Just hold onto me." He instructed. Before Connie could complain, he began dancing again, holding Connie closely. She was pulled swiftly in tune to his motions, and soon she found that she was waltzing in rhythm with him, without care, without thinking. Her chest was pressed firmly into his, and Connie was sure that he could feel her heart racing. "I didn't know you where so good at dancing." Connie complimented as he twirled her. "Well naturally. I didn't spend all that time aboard ships getting tossed around like a flapjack without developing a keen sense of balance and agility my dear." "Well, you surprised me nonetheless." "Connie my sweet. Stay with me and you'll soon find that I can be quite full of surprises." The sun was starting to set behind the cliffs in the distance. The vibrant hues of orange, pink, and the deep purple of the impending night bathed the sea in a golden glow. The two heros continued to dance in rhythm to their beating hearts in the absence of music. "Is this fun enough for my Connie?" He finally asked her. Connie was having a better time than she had initially thought. "It is actually." She exclaimed. A smile graced the dashing rogue's face. Connie had never seen him smile like that before. It wasn't a cunning smile, nor one of his many charming or devious guises. It was a contented and happy expression. He twirled her around once more before the dance finally ended. Connie and Reaver stood lost for a moment, looking at each other, positive about what they wanted to do, but each as unsure as the other about how to go about it. Finally, Connie broke the silence by gazing up at the fresh sky of stars above them. "Reaver. Its getting dark. Shouldn't we be heading back soon?" Reaver glanced up and then walked off towards the wheel of the ship. "Yes. I believe that its time." Within the half-hour, the twosome and Lance had made it back to port. Connie walked with Reaver until they reached his mansion. When they passed through the gates, he looked her over. Her hair and clothes were a bit damp from the trip, and a cold wind was picking up. "Would you like to come in? I could get a roaring fire going with ease, and dinner tonight is venison cutlets and sautéed mushrooms." Reaver coaxed. "Its sounds lovely, but my boss will be expecting me for the night shift." Connie replied. Reaver shrugged and fished out a small gold key from his he unlocked the front door, he looked over at Connie. "Thank you for joining me today Connie, I hope you enjoyed yourself." He stated. Connie patted Lance's head. "I did. Thank you for inviting me." "Anytime my dear. I look forward to seeing you soon." Connie looked up the stairs of the Bloodstone Mansion at the man she had hated for so long, the man that she now found herself having strange new feelings of unexplained passion and deep love for. "I'll try to get more reading done tonight." She added. Reaver grinned as he opened the door. "As soon as you make it to chapter five, come back, and we'll have tea and discuss what we've read. How does that sound?" He asked. "That sounds good." She looked back down the path. A small cat was creeping in and out amongst some crates. The town was quiet save for some distant drunken laughter and the wind rustling through the pine trees behind Reaver's mansion. "I better go. Its late. Thanks again!" She cried and she and Lance raced away down the cobblestone path. Reaver watched her go, and then shook his head. "She's in such denial. And I thought she was precious when she hated me!" With that, he stepped inside and shut the door.